


Halemore Photo Collages

by ReBeL93



Series: My Photo Collages [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: During Canon, Hoechlin and Haynes Photos, M/M, Mystery Texter, Post-Canon, Texting, Unknown Number, california and london, canon-divergence, halemore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReBeL93/pseuds/ReBeL93
Summary: Halemore. Derek x Jackson. Derek Hale x Jackson Whittemore. Photo Collages and Fic Ideas.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore
Series: My Photo Collages [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683019
Kudos: 8





	1. Halemore

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! These are collages that I also post on my tumblr (racheld93). This will be updated as I make them, so very infrequently as inspiration strikes. I hope to write fics for most of these edits, but if these inspire any art or fic ideas from you be sure to credit me and tag and me and ask for permission please! Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I have a Halemore playlist on spotify if that interests you... https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6K7qCBwcCe54Psw6DIbEF3?si=tNUJhDY-TvmvVXbkvAC9jA
> 
> With Love, R

Halemore edit #1: just a general collage of them from Teen Wolf (TV).


	2. Hoechlin and Haynes Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoechlin and Haynes gems as Halemore scenarios

Halemore edit #2: Imagine these are Derek and Jackson’s Instagram photos, or photos shown on a slideshow at their engagement party.. just imagine these Hoechlin and Haynes gems as Halemore scenarios, cause I certainly do.


	3. You're a Conceited Stalkerish Asshole, But I Don't Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During and Post Season 4 AU. Canon-Divergence AU. Texting. Unknown Number. Mystery Texter.

Halemore edit #3: [**You’re a Conceited Stalkerish Asshole, But I Don’t Mind**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101664)

_Derek receives a text and then slowly but promptly falls in love._   
_\---_   
_Unknown: I'm glad you're not dead._   
_Me: Thanks, I guess. Who is this?_   
_Unknown: It doesn't matter._

*During and Post Season 4 of Teen Wolf, canon-divergence, texting, unknown number, mystery texter, BONES THE DOG. Here is an edit/future edit for my fic that I wrote years ago. I hope to add more to the **Fuck Off, You First** universe someday, enjoy my edit until then.*

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr (racheld93)
> 
> Kudos and comments are love so tell me what you think!
> 
> With Love, R


End file.
